24 HORAS
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: Shinichi tiene un día, sólo un día para pasar con Ran. Pero después, los efectos de la píldora pasarán y Conan regresa. Jura que hará todo en esas veinticuatro horas. Pero esas veinticuatro horas serán suficientes? Un fic de PrincessxShawn, TRADUCCIÓN...


**24 Horas**

(_24__Hours_)

Por PRINCESSxSHAWN

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Resumen**: Shinichi tiene un día, sólo un día más para pasar con Ran. Pero después de eso, los efectos de la píldora desaparecerán y Conan regresará. Shinichi tiene mucho que decir, tanto por hacer, con tan poco tiempo. Lo último que quiere es lastimar a Ran, como tantas veces antes. Jura que dejará todo hecho en esas veinticuatro horas. Pero esas veinticuatro horas son suficientes?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**SHINICHI**

**10:00 A.M.**

"Son las diez Shinichi," explicó el Dr. Agasa, mirando su reloj. El pequeño Conan estaba sentado en el sofá del Dr. Agasa, sosteniendo la pequeña píldora en sus pequeñas manos de diez años.

"Veinticuatro horas como lo prometí, Kudo-kun," dijo Haibara aburridamente, observando mientras se recostaba contra el costado de una silla cercana.

El Dr. Agasa sonrió. "Si la tomas ahora, puedes visitar a Ran todo el día, esta noche, y hasta las diez de mañana."

Conan simplemente asintió, una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. _Veinticuatro__horas__… __Tendré__tiempo__con__Ran.__No__la__decepcionaré__esta__vez.__No.__Estará__viéndome__hasta__las__nueve-treinta__mañana__en__la__mañana,__cuando__me__vaya__y__Conan__llegue__a__casa._

"Estoy listo," susurró Conan. Rápidamente, se preparó para el dolor. La deformación de sus huesos… la sensación como si estuviera en llamas… pero todo lo vale. Lo vale para ver a Ran, verla feliz. Lo vale para estar con Ran, aún si es por tan corto período de tiempo.

Conan tomó un profundo respiro y depositó la píldora en su boca. Tragando rápidamente, estuvo listo para reunirse con Ran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**RAN**

**10:05 A.M.**

**23 HORAS : 55 MINUTOS**

Rápidamente, Ran pasó su mano por su cabello, dándole los toques finales. Tomó un profundo y tembloroso respiro mientras se miraba en el espejo. _Maquillaje__suave,__listo.__Cabello__suelto,__listo.__Top__rojo,__listo.__Falda__blanca__hasta__el__tobillo,__listo.__Y__sandalias__blancas,__listo.__Bien__… __me__veo__bien._

"Muy bien," dijo Ran en voz alta, mirando su sonrojado cuerpo en el espejo. "Es hora." Mirando su reloj, la pequeña flecha daba las diez en punto.

_Tengo__una__hora__antes__de__encontrarme__con__Shinichi__en__el__Tropical__Land.__Nuestro__primer__día__juntos__en__quien__sabe__cuánto__tiempo!_Ran sonrió brillantemente, recogiendo su bolsa mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. _Tendré__a__Shinichi__para__mí__sola,__todo__el__día__y__toda__la__noche._Se sonrojó, tratando de poner ideas más… "fantasiosas" en su pequeña cabeza.

"Papá! Ya me voy!" Gritó Ran, asomando su cabeza en la oficina de su padre. Kogoro estaba desparramado sobre su escritorio, durmiendo sonoramente. Pilas de basura y cigarrillos quemados lo rodeaban, la TV murmuraba a su lado.

Ran suspiró. _Sólo__tomará__un__momento._

Tomando una caneca de basura cercana, Ran procedió a limpiar el desastre dejado por su padre. Hizo un trabajo rápido, el trabajo con el que era muy familiar. Después de recoger las pilas, escribió una rápida nota a su padre, dejándola aplastada en su rostro, así la encontraría cuando despertara. Cargando la pesada bolsa de basura por la puerta, comenzó a descender lentamente por las escaleras.

De repente, una voz cercana rió. "Necesitas ayuda con eso?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**SHINICHI**

**10:15 A.M.**

**23 HORAS : 45 MINUTOS**

Shinichi rió. Ran había estado bajando lentamente las escaleras de su casa. Pero la bolsa de basura que cargaba era pesada y parecía estar causándole problemas. "Necesitas ayuda con eso?"

Ran se congeló, tambaleándose en los últimos escalones. Sonrió cuando lo ubicó. Lucía hermosa. Había elegido un bonito top rojo (_Aww,__mi__color__favorito,_pensó Shinichi) y una larga falda blanca. Shinichi sabía lo mucho que amaba vestirse para él, aún si sólo iban a Tropical Land. Avanzando, Shinichi alcanzó y tomó la pesada bolsa. Deteniéndose al final de las escaleras, hizo a un lado la bolsa y la miró. "Lista para irnos?" preguntó él, mirando su reloj rápidamente.

Ran sonrió brillantemente y bajó corriendo los últimos escalones para saludarlo. "Llegaste temprano."

Shinichi se encogió, tratando de contener el rubor que trataba de escapar. "Imaginé que podría pasar en vez de encontrarte allá. Um… te ves, uh… bonita."

Un suave e inocente rubor se extendió por su rostro, y Shinichi sonrió ante su monería. "Oh, uh… gracias Shinichi."

Shinichi se agachó de nuevo, llevando la bolsa de basura hacia la caneca cercana. Dirigiéndose hacia la calle, esperó que Ran lo siguiera.

Ran pareció pausar por un momento, observándolo. Shinichi se giró cuando no lo siguió y sonrió internamente. _Está__tan__hermosa__hoy.__Realmente__hizo__un__gran__esfuerzo__para__impresionarme.__Y__funcionó._

Ran rió para sí, en su propio pequeño mundo. Levemente irritado, Shinichi llamó. "Oi. Vienes o no?"

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Ran corrió para alcanzarlo. Alcanzándolo, envolvió su brazo alrededor del suyo, logrando un brillante sonrojo de él. Ella deslizó su mano en la suya y la apretó fuertemente.

"Y esta vez, no voy a dejarte huir," sonrió Ran. Le dio un apretón a su brazo.

_Cielos__… _pensó Shinichi, _probablemente__nunca__encontraré__el__momento__para__orinar._Se sonrojó mientras envolvía su mano alrededor de la suya. _Por__supuesto,__no__me__importa__en__lo__absoluto._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**RAN**

**10:15 A.M.**

**23 HORAS : 45 MINUTOS**

Ran se congeló, tambaleándose en los últimos escalones con la pesada bolsa. Levantando la mirada de sus labores, sonrió ante el apuesto rostro sonriéndole.

Shinichi estaba ahí, sus manos en sus bolsillos y esa bien conocida sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba vestido casualmente en una camisa verde y jeans. Alcanzando, tomó la bolsa de basura, depositándola a sus pies.

"Lista para irnos?" preguntó él, mirando su reloj.

Ran sonrió brillantemente y bajó corriendo los últimos escalones para saludarlo. "Llegaste temprano." _Oh__kami.__Estoy__tan__feliz__de__verte__Shinichi,_quería añadir Ran, pero su coraje la abandonó.

Shinichi se encogió, desviando la mirada casualmente. "Imaginé que podría pasar, en vez de encontrarte allá. Um… te ves uh… bonita."

Ran se sonrojó suavemente, bajando la mirada. "Oh uh… gracias, Shinichi." Amaba la forma en que su nombre salía de su lengua. _Shinichi._

Recogiendo la bolsa y depositándola dentro de una caneca cercana, Shinichi comenzó a caminar, dejando a Ran a los pies de la escalera.

Ran permaneció de pie por un momento, observando mientras Shinichi continuaba. _Es__tan__… __sexy._Rió suavemente. _Pero__realmente__está__aquí.__Digo__… __él__solo__… __oh__kami,__gracias__por__este__día._

"Oi. Vienes o no?" vino la irritada voz de Shinichi. Ran sacudió su cabeza, regresó a la realidad. Corriendo, envolvió su brazo alrededor del suyo, tomando su mano en la propia. Tratando de contener su propio sonrojo, notó cuando Shinichi se ruborizó brillantemente.

"Y esta vez, no voy a dejarte huir," sonrió Ran. Le dio un apretón a su brazo. _Gracias__kami.__Muchas,__muchas__gracias._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**SHINICHI**

**12:00 M.**

**22 HORAS**

"Y, qué hay para almorzar?" preguntó Shinichi. Ran lo miró sonriendo animadamente. _Oh__kami,__amo__esa__sonrisa__… _pensó Shinichi.

"Qué tal unos sándwiches?" sugirió Ran, señalando un café cercano. Caminando hacia el café, los dos se toparon con una gran multitud.

Mientras se movían entre la espesa multitud, Shinichi sintió a Ran ser halada de su lado, teniendo que caminar tras él. Aún tomados de manos, la condujo por el grupo de personas. De repente, Shinichi perdió la sensación de la mano de Ran en la suya. Girándose rápidamente, Shinichi la miró. Pero había tantas personas, y rápidamente desapareció de su vista.

"Ran!" llamó Shinichi. "Ran!"

Girándose, Shinichi trató de escanear la multitud buscando su conocido rostro. "Ran! Maldición." Continuando, Shinichi alcanzó el café. _Esperanzadamente,__se__dirigirá__hacia__allá.__Maldición,__dónde__podría__estar?_

De pie en el pequeño claro hecho por el café, continuó buscándola, pero había cientos de personas, entrando para almorzar. _Grandioso.__Tengo__veinticuatro__horas__con__ella__y__la__pierdo.__Qué__suerte__la__mía._

"Shinichi!" vino un repentino grito. Shinichi se giró, sólo para quedarse sin aire. Asustado, bajó la mirada para ver a Ran, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Sus brazos rápidamente se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y parecía estar temblando.

"Ran! Ran, qué pasa?" preguntó Shinichi, frunciendo su ceño. Ran simplemente sacudió su cabeza. _Está__… __está__llorando?_

Shinichi envolvió sus brazos alrededor, tratando de consolarla. La meció gentilmente, de un lado a otro. "Ran… por favor, qué pasa? Qué pasó?"

Después de un momento, Ran levantó la mirada. Sus ojos estaban levemente rojos y las lágrimas continuaban bajando por sus mejillas.

"Yo… temí que te hubieses ido otra vez," murmuró ella, abrazándolo más fuerte.

Shinichi jadeó con sorpresa. La miró tristemente. _Oh__Ran__…_

"Yo… temí que huyeras otra vez y que no regresaras. Shinichi…" Ran hundió su rostro en su camisa.

_Ella__… __temía__que__… __me__fuera__… _Shinichi haló a Ran más fuerte contra él, tratando de transmitirle lo que sentía. Inclinándose, susurró en su oído.

"Ran. No puedo prometer que no me iré otra vez. Soy un detective. Sabes que si alguien necesita mi ayuda, voy a ir y resolveré el caso. Pero te prometeré esto. Sin importar qué, siempre regresaré a ti. Te lo prometo. Siento… siento haberte lastimado todas esas veces. Créeme, es lo último que he querido hacer. Regresaré a ti. Sólo… sigue esperándome. Un poco más." Shinichi depositó un pequeño beso en la cima de su cabeza.

La respiración de Ran se tornó más tranquila. Dejó de temblar y Shinichi se contentó de escucharla suspirar suavemente.

_Ran… lo siento tanto. Te lo prometo. Algún día… no te dejaré de nuevo. Lo siento. Continúa esperando por mi. Regresaré… algún día._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**RAN**

**12:00 M.**

**22 HORAS**

"Y, qué almorzamos?" preguntó Shinichi. Ran lo miró sonriendo brillantemente. Su brazo aún estaba entrelazado con el suyo, mano en mano. Su aroma la rodeaba y Ran se deleitaba en él. _Oh__kami__… __lo__amo__… __todo__de__él__… _pensó Ran.

"Qué tal unos sándwiches?" sugirió Ran, señalando un café cercano. Mientras se desplazaban por la espesa multitud, Ran fue halada del lado de Shinichi. Aún tomados de las manos, viajaba tras él mientras los conducía por los grupos de personas. De repente, la mano de Ran se deslizó de la de Shinichi y por un momento Ran perdió vista de él. Pero había tantas personas, y Shinichi rápidamente desapareció de su vista.

"Shi-Shinichi!" gritó Ran. Más y más personas parecían salir de la nada, presionándola de todos lados. Empujaba pero no había señas de él.

_Oh__kami__… __no__me__dejes__perderlo__otra__vez.__Por__favor!_Lágrimas comenzaron a enmarcar los bordes de los ojos de Ran. "Shinichi!"

_Calmadamente,__piensa__calmadamente__Ran,_se dijo, tratando de detener las pocas lágrimas que caían. _Está__aquí__en__algún__lugar.__Sólo__piensa.__El__café.__Probablemente__ya__está__en__el__café.__Ve__al__café._Ran comenzó a abrirse camino. Mirando a su alrededor, esperando a que su rostro apareciera.

Pero no. _Por__favor!__Por__favor!__No__otra__vez!_

Ran se apresuró, ubicando el café que había señalado antes. Y estando cerca…

"Shinichi!" gritó Ran, corriendo. Shinichi se giró ante el sonido de su voz. Ran se lanzó hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Hundió su rostro en su pecho. Las lágrimas ahora bajaban por sus mejillas, cayendo en su camisa. Sabía que estaba temblando, y su respiración era irregular, pero no podía detenerse.

"Ran! Ran, qué pasa?" preguntó Shinichi, su voz llena de preocupación. Pero Ran simplemente sacudió su cabeza. _Gracias__kami,__lo__encontré._

Shinichi envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, meciéndola suavemente. "Ran… por favor, qué pasa? Qué pasó?" sonaba preocupado y asustado.

Después de un momento, Ran lo miró. Sabía que sus ojos probablemente estaban rojos y su maquillaje probablemente estaba arruinado, pero no le importó. Continuó llorando mientras hablaba.

"Yo… temí que te hubieses ido otra vez," murmuró ella, abrazándolo más fuerte.

Shinichi jadeó.

"Yo… temí que hubieses huido de nuevo y que no regresarías. Shinichi…" Ran hundió su rostro en su camisa. _Pero__estás__aquí.__Estás__aquí__conmigo.__Un__final__feliz__…_

Ran sintió a Shinichi halarla más fuerte contra él. Se inclinó, su aliento cosquilleando su oído. La sensación de su aliento envió escalofríos por su espina, su corazón latía fuertemente. Su suave y preocupada voz la llenó mientras susurraba suavemente.

"Ran. No puedo prometer que no me iré de nuevo. Soy un detective. Sabes que si alguien necesita mi ayuda, voy a ir y resolveré el caso. Pero te prometeré esto. Sin importar qué, siempre regresaré a ti. Te lo prometo. Siento… siento haberte lastimado todas esas veces. Créeme, es lo último que he querido hacer. Regresaré a ti. Sólo… continúa esperándome. Sólo un poco más." El temor de Ran se desvaneció ante las palabras. Ran pausó mientras Shinichi parecía presionar un beso en la cima de su cabeza. _Shinichi__… __esperaré__por__ti.__Por__y__para__siempre.__Esperaré__por__ti._

La respiración de Ran lentamente comenzó a tornarse más regular. Pero disfrutaba la sensación de sus brazos a su alrededor, manteniéndola a salvo. Podía sentir su pecho subiendo y bajando con su continua respiración.

_Yo… puedo escucharlo. Su corazón. Puedo escucharlo latir. En tanto como lata… en tanto como el mío lata, esperaré por ti._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**SHINICHI Y RAN**

**6:30 P.M.**

**16 HORAS : 30 MINUTOS**

Ran sonrió mientras Shinichi se le acercaba, palomitas de maíz en su mano. Después de pasar el día en Tropical Land, habían llegado a los cinemas. Shinichi estaba animado, la película era un misterio. Un indescifrable misterio por resolver.

"Lista?" preguntó Shinichi, alcanzándole a Ran su tiquete. Ran asintió y se adentraron.

Una vez adentro, encontraron sus asientos y se instalaron. Colocando su brazo en el brazo de la silla, Shinichi se recostó, listo para la película. Ran lo miró, sonriendo suavemente. _Apuesto__que__está__excitado__por__la__película.__Al__menos__no__se__dormirá__sobre__mi._Ran rió suavemente.

Shinichi se giró ante el sonido de la suave risa de Ran. Se sorprendió de verla mirándolo en vez de a los avances. Se sonrojó suavemente cuando la atrapó, y Shinichi le sonrió. _Ella__es__tan__linda__cuando__es__atrapada._

Levantando su mano de su regazo, Ran la depositó en el brazo de la silla de Shinichi. Sintió sus brazos tensarse bajo sus dedos, antes de que su mano sostuviera la suya suavemente. Un rubor se extendió en ambos de sus rostros pero la oscuridad llenó el teatro cuando comenzó la película.

Por primera vez en su vida, Shinichi estaba perplejo. El misterio no tenía sentido. Había tantas personas que eran sospechosas, todas con amplios motivos y oportunidad. Y no había pistas que parecieran ayudar. Trozos al azar y piezas de información, pero nada sustancial. Suspiró. _Esto__es__… __molesto._

Ran se giró para mirar a Shinichi, preguntándose si había resuelto el caso. Ella, por supuesto, estaba completamente muda. Pero Ran disfrutaba observar misterios más que tratar de resolver alguno.

Ran se sorprendió cuando vio a Shinichi fruncir el entrecejo. Sus cejas temblaban y parecía irritado. Inclinándose, Ran susurró tranquilamente en su oído. "No lo has resuelto aún?"

Shinichi casi salta de su asiento ante el repentino aliento cálido en su oído y cuello. Ran se había inclinado, susurrando en su oído. Nudos comenzaron a formarse en su estómago mientras su aliento lo rodeaba. Girándose levemente hacia ella, sacudió su cabeza. "Este misterio está loco. No… no puedo resolverlo."

Ran rió suavemente, tratando de guardar silencio. "Oh no, no estarás perdiendo tu toque ahora, verdad?"

Shinichi sonrió. "Por supuesto que no. Esta película es… extraña."

Ran rió de nuevo, recostando su cabeza contra su hombro. Entrelazó sus dedos, y suspiró suavemente.

Shinichi sonrió, acomodando su cabeza contra la suya. Pero una oscura idea pasó por su cabeza. Levantando su mano libre, miró su reloj. _Quedan__dieciséis__horas._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**SHINICHI Y RAN**

**9:00 P.M.**

**14 HORAS**

"Eso fue loco!" Gritó Shinichi. "Es decir, ese misterio no tenía sentido! Y qué pasó con ese detective?" Ran rió mientras Shinichi continuaba divagando.

Apretando más su brazo, le sonrió. "Oh vamos, no fue tan malo, o sí?"

Shinichi asintió. "Oh sí. Sí lo fue." Shinichi la miró mientras reía de nuevo. La película había terminado en un final sorpresivo, con el culpable siendo alguien mencionado sólo una vez. El asesino no fue uno de los sospechosos de Shinichi. Entonces habían decidido dirigirse a su casa y hablar, tal vez ver otra película. Shinichi se había ido por tanto tiempo, Ran estaba feliz por una oportunidad de hablar con él. Tal vez finalmente obtendría la verdad de dónde había estado.

Finalmente alcanzaron la casa de Shinichi y rápidamente abrió la puerta, haciéndola entrar. Una vez dentro de la casa, Shinichi los condujo a la sala.

"Sabes, podríamos observar un buen misterio de asesinato, tengo toneladas," dijo Shinichi, riendo.

Ran sonrió, sentándose en el sofá. "Nah, vamos a hablar Shinichi." Shinichi se sentó junto a ella, recostándose contra el brazo de la silla para encararla.

"Hablar sobre qué?" inquirió Shinichi.

Ran pausó, mirándolo. Después de un momento, respondió. "Sobre ti. Dónde has estado? Qué has estado haciendo?"

"Ran, he estado resolviendo un caso, lo sabes."

"Lo sé, pero…" Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, "Pero quiero saber más. Sobre qué es este caso? Eres el Gran Detective del Este, Shinichi! Cómo es que todavía no has resuelto este caso y regresado a casa?" Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas y miró sus manos. "Te extraño, Shinichi."

Shinichi no supo qué decir. Siempre había planeado decirle a Ran la verdad, pero después de haber recuperado su cuerpo. Decir que estaba en un caso siempre había sido suficiente pero ahora…

Inclinándose sobre el sofá, Shinichi se acercó a Ran. Lágrimas estaban cayendo sobre sus manos que estaban fuertemente apretadas. Shinichi alcanzó, levantando su mentón con su mano. Ran miró a Shinichi, sus ojos buscando en su rostro.

"Shinichi…" murmuró ella, lamiendo sus labios. Los ojos de Shinichi se suspendieron sobre ellos y titubeó levemente. Acercándose más, se detuvo, justo sobre sus labios. Pudo sentir su respiración acelerándose y ella contuvo el aliento.

"Ran…" susurró Shinichi, sus labios se suspendían sobre los suyos. Y entonces la besó, gentilmente al principio. Podía sentir a Ran sonreír en su beso y no pudo evitar sonreír. Profundizó el beso y Ran gimió suavemente en respuesta. Moviendo sus manos, Shinichi envolvió una alrededor de su cintura, sosteniendo su espalda y halándola más cerca a él. Sus manos comenzaron a envolverse alrededor de su cuello, tratando de acercarlo más, más cerca. Ran de nuevo gimió suavemente mientras Shinichi mordisqueaba su labio inferior. Su boca se abrió y Shinichi se dejó ir más profundo, saboreándola. Su otra mano bajó, jugueteando con el dobladillo de su falda. La sensación de las manos de Shinichi en ella hizo temblar a Ran, sus dedos jugaban con la punta de su cabello. De repente, Shinichi se separó, removiendo su mano de su falda. Ran gimoteó levemente en protesta.

Mirando sus ojos, Shinichi no pudo describir cómo se sentía. La extrañaba demasiado. Aunque siempre había estado a su lado, Conan no podía abrazarla. Conan no podía besarla. Conan no podía amarla.

"Ran…" murmuró Shinichi. Se inclinó una vez más, besándola tiernamente. Después de otro momento se separó. Él levantó su mano, tomando su rostro. Miró profundamente en sus ojos. "Ran. Yo… yo… yo…" _te__amo__…_

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Ran habló. "Shinichi…" cerró sus ojos. "Shinichi te amo. Te amo más que a nada y… y espero que cuando hayas terminado de resolver tu caso, regreses a casa… a mi."

Shinichi se sentó por un momento, pasmado. Ella lo había dicho. Lo había dicho antes pero nunca en su cara. Lo había dicho antes pero nunca habían estado juntos. Oh seguro, Conan estuvo ahí. Pero Conan nunca podría decir nada. Conan no podría decir lo que Shinichi siempre había querido responder.

Shinichi besó la punta de la nariz de Ran, sonriendo suavemente. Tomando un profundo respiro y reuniendo su coraje, dijo lo que sabía quería escuchar. "Ran, yo también te amo. Y prometo, que regresaré tan pronto como termine. Regresaré a ti." Lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Ran y se lanzó hacia él, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello y su rostro se hundió en su cuello. Shinichi envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, halándola aún más cerca.

Él comenzó a depositar pequeños besos por su cuello. Ran lo sintió sonreír en su cuello mientras retiraba sus brazos de su cuello, deslizándolos por su camisa. Un cálido estremecimiento atravesó su cuerpo ante la sensación de su piel en la suya. Él depositó más besos por su cuello, alcanzando su clavícula y mordisqueándola levemente. Ran dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo y Shinichi aprovechó el momento para hundir sus labios en los suyos, besándola casi violentamente. Sus manos se movieron solas, soportando su cuerpo mientras la recostaba hasta que estuviera tendida sobre el sofá bajo ellos. Sus dedos comenzaron a trazar formas por su estómago y él gruñó en su boca.

De repente, Ran quería más. Más que los besos que le estaba dando, el mordisqueo que estuvo haciéndole a su clavícula. Remolinos de calor llenaban su cuerpo, empujándola. Alcanzando, tomó el borde de su camisa, tratando de subirla. Shinichi rió ante su intento mientras presionaba un beso en sus adoloridos labios. Se separó, rápidamente terminando el trabajo que ella había comenzado y tiró su camisa al piso. Y luego se recostó, besándola violentamente. Ran subía y bajaba sus manos por sus músculos, sintiendo todo. Él gimió levemente cuando su dedo rozó su tetilla.

Moviendo sus propias manos, Shinichi subió el borde de su top, trazando círculos con sus dedos en su piel. Su otra mano se deslizó tras ella, encontrando su camino hacia el broche de su brassier. Con un rápido movimiento los broches fueron separados. Trató de retirar el brassier pero las tiras se enredaron alrededor de sus brazos. Ran rió, alejándolo para poder retirar su franela y brassier, añadiéndolas a la creciente pila de ropa.

Y Shinichi estaba sobre ella otra vez, depositando besos desde su cuello, por el centro de su pecho, y hasta su estómago. Sus manos se movían, acariciando sus brazos. Un poco titubeante, movió sus besos desde su estómago hacia sus senos. Ran gritó con sorpresa cuando lo sintió depositar un beso en el centro y Shinichi pausó, mirándola.

"Podemos detenernos… si es demasiado," murmuró suavemente, depositando un beso suave y tierno en sus labios.

Ran sacudió su cabeza tímidamente, un rubor se escapó. "No, yo… me gusta." Shinichi sonrió y depositó otro beso en sus labios antes de regresar a su pecho. Sus brazos se movieron de masajear sus brazos hacia su falda, cosquilleando su borde, jugando con él. Besó su seno de nuevo, subiendo una mano para cubrir el otro. Ran jadeó sorprendida, meciendo sus caderas ante las sensaciones. Pero mientras lo hacía, Shinichi se reposicionó levemente, y Ran sintió algo duro presionando su muslo interno.

Y la sensación la volvió loca. Sus manos volaron a su cintura, forcejeando mientras trataban de desabrochar el cinturón. Shinichi rió en su seno, lamiéndolo suavemente mientras movía sus manos para desabrochar el cinturón, deslizando el jean y los bóxers. Sus manos regresaron a su cuerpo, tratando de retirar la barrera final, la falda blanca y los pantys. Ran se movió rápidamente, descartando la ropa tan rápido como él, y entonces estuvieron juntos de nuevo.

Piel con piel, Ran movió sus dedos hacia la nuca de Shinichi, jugando con los pequeños mechones y haciéndolo gruñir una vez más. Las manos de Shinichi bajaron, trazando círculos y formas en su piel mientras llegaban más allá. Removiendo una mano, fue más abajo, buscando su escondida feminidad. La otra mano, tomando su seno de nuevo, trazó círculos alrededor de su pezón. Ran gritó suavemente mientras instintivamente levantaba su pierna, la presión se acercaba más a ella. Envolvió su pierna levantada alrededor de sus caderas. Y entonces lo encontró.

Deslizando su dedo suavemente, Ran saltó ante las repentinas sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Shinichi gimió más fuerte que ella, la presión más cerca. Ran alcanzó, buscando su cabeza, y la haló hacia la suya, presionando un fiero beso en sus labios. Ella podía sentir su aroma y saltó una vez más, gritando de nuevo, cuando su dedo se deslizó dentro de ella.

Shinichi pudo sentir algo creciendo dentro de él. Podía sentirlo crecer más y más fuerte mientras Ran dejaba suaves trazos por su pecho, mientras empujaba sus caderas, mientras su muslo se presionaba contra él, mientras lo besaba más fuerte.

Y Ran también podía sentirlo. Los fuertes nudos se habían desatado en su cuerpo y una cosquillosa sensación la llenaba. Cada vez que movía su dedo dentro de ella, cada vez que su mano dibujaba círculos sobre su cálida piel, cada vez sus besos la dejaban aturdida. Ella lo deseaba, y lo quería ahora.

Respirando más fuerte mientras Shinichi regresaba sus besos a su pecho, Ran movió su otra pierna, envolviéndola alrededor de su cintura. Estremeciéndose fuerte cuando su dedo se deslizó dentro, ella lo sintió sonreír contra su pecho. Y Shinichi supo lo que quería. Y él también. Y lo quería ahora.

Removiendo su dedo, movió su cuerpo sobre ella, acomodándose. Sus manos fueron a sus costados y mientras se instalaba justo afuera, miró sus ojos.

Shinichi le sonrió a la mujer en sus brazos, la mujer que amaba y quería. La mujer que siempre protegería, como Shinichi o Conan, y la mujer a la que siempre regresaría.

Ran sonrió felizmente mientras Shinichi la miraba. Ella alcanzó, tomando gentilmente su rostro en su mano. Shinichi giró su cabeza, besando gentilmente la palma de su mano. Moviendo su mano, retiró un suave mechón de su hermoso cabello marrón.

"Ran. Te amo." Susurró Shinichi, presionándose suavemente para que pudiera sentirlo. Lo sintió. "Y quiero que me digas de nuevo, dime que me amas. Dime que me amas, y quieres ser mía."

Ran sonrió, su corazón latía. Lo sintió bien. Lo sintió y estaba a punto de estallar. Halando su cabeza hacia la suya, susurró ardientemente en su oído, asegurándose de que sus labios lo rozaran. "Te amo Shinichi, te amo más de lo que sabes. Ahora hazme tuya, tuya para siempre." Ella sintió sonreír a Shinichi y susurró algo junto con la línea de "Lo siento…"

Ella lo sabía. La primera vez era la peor. Y mientras él se hundía en ella, entendió por qué. Ran gritó violentamente, apretando sus ojos con dolor. Lágrimas bajaban por su rostro y Shinichi besó sus mejillas, su rostro, su cuello, tratando de aliviarla. Sabía que dolía. Y sabía que podía desvanecerlo.

Moviéndose dentro de ella, comenzó a empujar y a salir a un ritmo regular. De repente, Ran fue embriagada, el dolor se fue y la extrema alegría regresó. Saltó, igualando el patrón de su embestida y él sonrió. Empujando más y más rápido, más y más fuerte, Ran se sintió romper. No podía soportarlo. Su cuerpo estaba elevándose, escalando algo, algo maravilloso. Shinichi también lo sintió, y no pudo durar mucho más. Empujando tanto como pudo llegar, se hundió en su rincón más profundo, y sus gritos estremecieron las paredes, sus propios gemidos y gritos se mezclaron.

Y luego terminó, acabó. Ran suspiró, cayendo contra el sofá exhausta. Shinichi la recogió en sus brazos, rodando hasta que yaciera sobre él. Estaba pesada, pero le gustaba la sensación de ella acostada sobre él, su peso le recordaba que realmente estaba ahí. Realmente suya.

Ran gruñó suavemente mientras retiraba su cabello, sus dedos rozaban su sien. Depositó un pequeño beso en su pecho. "Te amo Shinichi," murmuró ella. Sintió un pequeño beso en su frente y un susurro mientras se quedaba dormida.

"Yo también te amo… Ran."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**RAN**

**8:30 A.M.**

**1 HORA : 30 MINUTOS**

Ran gimió suavemente, frotando sus ojos con sus manos. Una luz brillante resplandecía en su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron. La habitación de Shinichi se enfocó. Mirando alrededor, Ran observó las fotos de famosos detectives, las repisas llenas con novelas de misterio. Recordó, medio despierta, a Shinichi cargándola a su habitación, acomodándola en su cama para dormir. Colocando la cobija a su alrededor, se estremeció, recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior. Sonrojándose, Ran se sentó, buscando algo de ropa. Mientras se sentaba, el repentino olor de panqueques llenó su nariz. Ran sonrió. _Está__preparando__el__desayuno__…_

Mirando su tocador, Ran ubicó su ropa del día anterior. Cercana había una pila de la ropa de Shinichi. Deslizándose de la cama, Ran alcanzó, sintiendo su ropa bajo sus dedos. Levantó una suave camisa azul hacia su rostro, inhalando el suave aroma de Shinichi y sonrió.

Tomando su ropa interior, Ran rápidamente se la puso. Pero en vez de ponerse su top rojo y falda, tomó una de las camisas de Shinichi, poniéndosela. Abrochó rápidamente los botones del frente y avanzó hacia la puerta. Abriéndola, el olor de huevos con tocino se le unió al aroma de los panqueques y Ran rápidamente bajó las escaleras, saltando dos escalones a la vez.

Una vez que Ran alcanzó la cocina, se asomó, entrando tranquilamente. Su aliento se atascó en su pecho. De pie sobre la estufa, volteando unos panqueques, estaba Shinichi, sin camisa. Unos pantalones blancos de pijama se colgaban de sus caderas, pero podía ver sus músculos contraerse cuando volteaba un panqueque. Se giró y le sonrió de repente.

"Esperaba poder subir y despertarte con un beso cuando terminara," sonrió Shinichi. Ran sonrió, caminando hacia él. Levantándose de puntas, lo besó tiernamente.

"Huele tan bien, dónde aprendiste a cocinar?" preguntó Ran, deslizándose en una silla en la mesa puesta para dos.

Shinichi pareció titubear. "Mi mamá me enseñó hace un tiempo cuando me visitó una vez. Aunque aún no soy muy bueno." Shinichi tomó un plato, llenándolo con panqueques, huevos y tocino.

Ran rió. "Ella no te enseñó cómo cantar muy bien, verdad?"

Shinichi rió. "Para tu información, no." Depositó el plato en frente de ella antes de regresar a la estufa, sirviéndose un plato.

Ran tomó un trozo de panqueque y gimió. "Shinichi, están asombrosos."

Sentándose junto a ella, Shinichi sonrió y tomó un bocado.

Hablaron ligeramente sobre cosas al azar, la escuela, su papá, cualquier cosa que no hubiesen tocado el día anterior. Ran se giró, mirando el reloj. Iban a ser las nueve y frunció.

Shinichi debió haberlo notado. "Tenemos un poco más de tiempo. Vamos a disfrutarlo."

Deteniendo las lágrimas, Ran asintió. _El__tiempo__… __se__está__acabando.__Cuándo__veré__a__Shinichi__después__de__esto?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**SHINICHI**

**8:30 A.M.**

**1 HORA : 30 MINUTOS**

Shinichi bostezó y se estiró, observando el panqueque en la hornilla. Se había levantado más temprano y tuvo la idea de hacer el desayuno. Quería tenerlo completamente listo y luego regresar arriba, despertar a Ran con un beso. Un fiero rubor se extendió por su rostro mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Finalmente le había dicho, y la había hecho suya.

Un suave sonido tras él lo hizo girar y sonrió. Ran estaba en la puerta, la luz detrás la iluminaba. En vez de usar su ropa del día anterior, usaba una de sus camisas azules, pasando sus caderas y sus delicadas manos. Ella le sonrió.

"Esperaba poder subir y despertarte con un beso cuando terminara," explicó Shinichi. Ran avanzó hacia él, levantándose de puntas. Shinichi le sonrió mientras lo besaba tiernamente. Él la besó suavemente, tratando de decirle lo contento que estaba.

"Huele tan bien, dónde aprendiste a cocinar?" preguntó Ran, yendo a la mesa para sentarse. Shinichi ya había puesto la platería, servilletas y titubeó. Había aprendido a cocinar observándola, como Conan, pero por supuesto no podía decir eso. _Veamos__… _"Mi mamá me enseñó hace un tiempo cuando me visitó una vez. Aunque aún no soy muy bueno." Shinichi tomó un plato de un pequeño gabinete llenándolo con los panqueques calientes, huevos y tocino.

Ran rió. "Ella no te enseñó cómo cantar, verdad?"

Shinichi rió. "Para tu información, no." Él se hincó y depositó el plato en frente de ella, regresando a la estufa y llenando un plato para él.

Ran tomó un pedazo de los panqueques y gimió. "Shinichi, están asombrosos."

Sentándose junto a ella, Shinichi sonrió y tomó un bocado.

Hablaron ligeramente sobre cosas al azar, la escuela, el padre de Ran, cualquier cosa que no hubiesen tocado el día anterior. Shinichi observó cuando Ran se giró, mirando el reloj en la pared de atrás. Se leía diez para las nueve y vio su frunce.

"Tenemos un poco más de tiempo. Vamos a disfrutarlo," dijo Shinichi suavemente, tratando de confortarla. Pero parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas, a pesar de su movimiento de cabeza. Shinichi suspiró y miró su plato. _Conan__llega__pronto__a__casa__… __y__Shinichi__va__a__irse__de__nuevo.__Pero__por__cuánto__tiempo__esta__vez?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**SHINICHI & RAN**

**9:30 A.M.**

**30 MINUTOS**

Shinichi y Ran permanecían en la puerta, acomodando sus ropas por última vez. Estaban callados, porque ambos sabían qué hora era. Era hora para que Shinichi llevara a Ran a casa, y se despidiera.

"Anda, vamos," murmuró Shinichi, sacando a Ran por la puerta. Se dirigieron al portón y comenzaron a caminar por la calle. Ran hizo su mejor esfuerzo, tratando de detener las lágrimas. Pero cuando sintió a Shinichi envolver un brazo alrededor de su cintura, halándola junto a él, no pudo evitarlo.

Shinichi sintió temblar levemente el cuerpo de Ran y la miró. Lágrimas estaban cayendo por sus mejillas y temblaba ligeramente. Él apretó más su brazo a su alrededor, tratando de mantenerla más cerca.

Pausaron cuando alcanzaron la calle de Ran. Bajando la mirada, Ran pudo ver su casa, las luces encendidas arriba.

"Mi papá está levantado," dijo Ran. Shinichi asintió. Separándose de él, Ran se giró y miró sus oscuros y hermosos ojos.

"Shinichi…" murmuró ella, lágrimas caían nuevamente. Shinichi levantó una mano, secando las lágrimas. Ran cerró sus ojos ante la sensación de su piel en la suya. Shinichi se inclinó, besándola tan suave, tierna y amorosamente como pudo. Depositando su mano alrededor de su espalda, la acercó de nuevo, queriendo sentirla contra él. Las manos de Ran se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello antes de caer ligeramente contra su pecho.

Shinichi se separó gentilmente, presionando su frente contra la suya. Ran frotó su nariz contra la suya, tratando de sonreír.

Shinichi sonrió, motivado por la suya. "Ran…" dijo suavemente, sus labios rozándose contra los suyos. "Lo que dije anoche era verdad. Te amo. Y aunque ahora tenga que irme, prometo, que regresaré a ti."

Ran cerró sus ojos otra vez, las lágrimas deslizándose por sus rosadas mejillas. Ella asintió. "Yo también te amo…" susurró. "Y yo estaré esperando por ti, hasta que regreses a mi. Te esperaré Shinichi, lo prometo."

Shinichi la besó una vez más, odiando tener que irse. Pero el tiempo se estaba acabando. Eran casi las diez. Tenía que irse.

Separándose, Shinichi removió sus brazos, empujándola hacia su casa. Retrocediendo, se giró, dirigiéndose hacia la casa del Dr. Agasa.

"Shinichi!" vino la voz de Ran. Shinichi pausó, girando levemente.

"Te amo."

"Yo también te amo."

Y Ran se giró, corriendo a casa mientras las lágrimas caían más fuerte. Una vez que alcanzó su habitación, miró por la ventana, esperando verlo. Pero se había ido. Tenía que tomar un tren. Se había ido. Pero había prometido que regresaría.

Y Ran esperaría por siempre por el hombre que amaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**FIN**


End file.
